Crimson Teacher
by DarkPacifist
Summary: Just a story I had thought of where Tayuya became an actual Konoha shinobi after the Sasuke retieval arc. Rated M. No pairings, No bashing.
1. Prolouge

As Tayuya laid down she started thinking back to how her new life began...

Almost 2 years ago she had been assigned a mission to help her leader destroy this village. After he failed and was escorted home, he seemed to have given up on living.

A few weeks went by before a new mission was given to her and her teammates: Escort my vessel to me. If you fail you die!

During the escort mission two leaf shinobi identified to be Jounin level attempted to ambush them and failed miserably. What followed however was unexpected.

Low level nobodies approached them mid escort demanding thier friend back, an impossible option so one by one they took them on while still trying thier damndest to finish thier mission.

She felt as her first two comrades died shortly apart, she realized time was up. Her last teammate vanished along with another of the attackers, then almost out of nowhere an elder long thought immobile member of her team arived and took over her mission after saying that they were too late before vanishing.

The last two of the attackers started to engage her but one of them went straight past to follow the new target. After almost beating the remaining attacker a new face appeared.

Next thing she knew she had awoken in an interrogation chamber being questioned by a man with a scarred face who was surrounded by masked figures. After many responses close to "fuck you" A deal was made: Refuge in exchange for information.

The Hokage ordered she be kept prisoner after receiving the desired information citing that a certain part of her information was confirmed before a decision could be made on the "refugee's" case.

A few days later she was crutched into the Hokage's office where a familiar blond haired kid wearing the most ridiculous outfit was standing clearly impatient. The Hokage spoke: In light of your testimonies I grant you honorary citizenship, however this young man will be training with you for an upcoming mission.

After a few minutes of bickering the two we're silenced by a loud thump from Tsunade who ordered them to get the hell out of her office before she gave them a reason to complain.

A few weeks of training went by with some missions here and there before a pink haired girl approached them.

Sakura approached them and struck Naruto followed by her screaming: Why did you lie about Sasuke he could never betray us, why... The crimson ninja picked her up by her throat:

You speak of your traitorous boyfriend as if he was worth the effort and from what I've noticed these past weeks you've been treating your present teammate like shit, scum like you...

A hand grabbed her arm she looked over to see it was Naruto Not quite the normal boy she had become used to but a red eyed one radiating with chakra who simply said: Let. GO.

She lost her grip and turned to the pink haired girl, then Naruto almost back to normal looked at Sakura and told her to never mention "that bastards" name in his presence again.

The rest of their time training went by rather fast until the day came... Naruto, Tayuya, Shikamaru, and Kakashi we're gathered in the Hokage's office after much awkward staring the briefing began: This is an A-class mission that may escalate depending on what exactly transpires, with that said this is to remain an assassination mission no other casualties allowed.

.

She continued: The targets are Orochimaru, Kabuto, and... Sasuke Uchiha. They are to be executed. Any other casualties may result in Konoha declaring all four of you missing-nin. They nodded and took off.

Once they we're well over half way to thier destination they set up camp, no fire was lit as an attempt to remain hidden in the dark. Kakashi and Naruto took shifts as lookouts.

At the first sign of sunlight Naruto made a clone and prepped his Rasengan, everyone was awoken by his chakra as planned and he used it to stir up enough dirt to remove any sign that anyone had been there the previous night as instructed by Kakashi and Shikamaru. Hours later they arrived just outside sound villages border. Shikamaru and Kakashi looked at Tayuya, this is where she got to prove her worth.

Okay shitheads match my movements and no alarm will go off! They set off matching her with slight delay step for step until they reached the entrance she turned to them and informed them of the expected :

Remember what the old bat said? The moment we enter all hell will break lose so try to remain hidden and if you don't want to fail our mission stay as hidden as best you can.

As if he was ignoring her Naruto charged foward, swiftly halted by Shikamaru's Shadow possesion Jutsu: Idiot are you deaf or trying to die? Before we go running in like morons it'd be wise to

assess the threat and take a stealth formation. After all we aren't even supposed to give them a chance to fight back, Kakashi put his hand over Shikamaru's mouth as Tayuya knocked out a

patrolling ninja that was coming within range, she stripped the sound-nin and tossed the outfit to Shikamaru. You've got your key. If you Keep it quiet and discreat they'll likely not notice..

aside from our targets.

Shikamaru slipped the outfit on over his it was a little big but fit well enough, he nodded to the others and marched in. Kakashi made a few handsigns nodded to them then vanished from sight.

Lastly Tayuya and Naruto got next to eachother and proceeded with operation distraction: Tayuya used her recently altered curse seal and lesson from the Pervy-Senin to channel the chakra of thecurse mark rather then letting it feed on her as she eased herself to level one. Then Naruto grinned as Marks appeared along the sides of his face and his eyes turned red.

Time to bring hell to them, we might not be allowed to kill them but there's nothing against knocking these fuckers around. As she finished speaking sound-nin started dashing out of the opening of Orochimaru's base and running up from behind. Within minutes the duo had nearly one hundred unconsious ninja around them but then the attacks stopped as a white haired man exited clapping.

The bandages lay loose around his head, from the smell of rot and decay Naruto knew in an instant that it was Orochimaru. He screamed as more of kyuubi's power fueled him suddenly Tayuya hit him in the back of the head knocking him out. Orochimaru eyed her then started chuckling, she approached him then Orochimaru felt it. He was caught in Shikamaru's shadow possesion Jutsu.

As he broke free a fist was sent through his head followed by a barrage of attacks destroying his body. The mutilated corpse fell to the ground, suddenly the ground exploded as the Snake Sannin jumped out of the ground holding Shikamaru by the neck. He glared at Tayuya and stated: You do realize thats my cursed chakra flowing through you and I can kill you with a simple thought?

She smiled as she entered level two and growled: lets see you try. Naruto grabbed him from behind as the unconscious Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then multiple clones appeared holding Rasengan' He smiled and took it, he didn't bother making a move to dodge any of the Rasengan' as they hit him and tore his body apart. Both the blond-nin and crimson-nin were surprised by his actions, Orochimaru's body was destroyed as his head still spoke his final words: I'd rather die here than be taken back by the Akatski... the last syllable dragged out as he seemingly died.

Kakashi appeared next to them carrying what appeared to be Sasuke's remains.

The team returned to Konoha, they all looked up at the entrance feeling like it had been months since they left, Kakashi excused himself while the other three reported to the Hokage's office.

After hearing all of their reports regarding the mission Tsunade let out a heavy sigh.

Almost as if on cue there was a swirl of leaves as the scarecrow appeared in the Hokage's office. Sorry I was delivering remains to the Anbu did I miss anything?

Tsunade narrowed her eyes but to some surprise just let Kakashi know that was all he was free to go. Tsunade stood up and approached the three. By the reports You've all given you broke the one limitation I made damn sure was known regarding the mission! Her voice increasing in anger: However any injuries sustained by the other nin should be minor enough and with their leaders gone...

she paused to sigh again I suppose the sound village might reform from those that remain and if they don't they'll likely disperse either way it's unlikely they'll be apt to start a fights with any village for the time being.

A few days later an Anbu interrupted Tayuya during a stroll, he handed her a paper and disappeared, the redhead quickly read the note and pocketed it.

-What do you want old bat?

Watch your tongue! Shizune urged.

"It's alright I expect no less from our friend here,"

Now then on with our business, It's been considered due to the knowledge and assistance you've given us as well as your skill set that you may become a Chunin of our village, However you shall be spending your first weeks keeping tabs on Kakashi.

His mental state is in question due to his increasingly erratic behavior and his questionable decision of not properly disposing of the nuke-nin;s corpse as he should have done at the scene.

The crimson-nin was caught off guard by this but regaurdless nodded and walked out of the office.

Nearly a year later and the agreement still ached her head almost as bad as her curse mark does every couple of days, It was a stroke of genius to over power Orochimaru's chakra in the curse mark with the Kyuubi's However she's grown to hate the decision more and more as time went by.

A/N This section has remained since the first draft back in late 2015. Unfortunately this means that it's mostly unchanged since then and only kinda helps lay the foundation for the story. As well as give me a reflection point when I need a bit to think about how to continue.


	2. Introductions

This is a premise I've been thinking about for quite some time. This story is purely fictional based on fictional charecters. I do not own the anime nor charecters referenced in this story, that honour belongs to Kishimoto-Teme.

There are no intentional relationships between the cannon charecters.

I'm open to all criticism but will ignore anything I regard as mindless flaming or retarded.

Now then without any further ado, lets get this trainwreck started.

"Ok old bat, whats my new mission?" The crimson ninja demanded

Tsunade tossed the kunoichi a scroll. "You've been Jounin a year now and we've got a fresh batch of genin."

Tayuya glared at her superior. "So I'm to train some lil' shit's eh?"

Tsunade folded her hands under her chin. "Think of this as a way to pass time, besides they're already waiting."

A flash of light emanated from the red-headed nin before she vanished.

"Do you think she'll really teach them anything" Shizune asked as she brought in a new pile of paperwork to adorn the Hokage's desk.

The Godaime shrugged.

A blur of red appeared in a classroom where three kids we're patiently waiting.

They stood at attension to greet their new sensei.

"SO you're the maggots I'm responsible for..." The masked Kunoichi glanced over her new charges. "Meet me on the bridge to field 13 in 15 minutes" and she shushined out of the room leaving the trio at a slight loss for words, save for the sharp under breath of one muttering "bitch"

Tayuya sat on the rail of bridge 13, staring out at a partially glassed over field remembering the days she was still a "prisoner" training with a certain blonde. Those days felt so long ago even though it had only been around 3 years.

Any further thoughts were interuppted by her *panting* charges arriving.

"Ne, not bad for newbies but getting winded over such a short sprint simply won't do, if this we're an order to backup another team you'd all be in no shape to help... take a seat and have a drink." She tossed out a canteen to the trio and sat down in a meditative position.

After a minute or two after everybody was at ease the sensei started "Ok now that we're collected, lets introduce ourselves." She glared at the first, a slender bald kid.

He shuddered under her glare but bowed. "I am Zorin Maitxu, I like..." he was interrupted by the sensei "next."

The black haired kid shoved his hands in his pocket "Asano Giel" he looked expectantly at his sensei before glancing to the third member a brown haired girl he didn't really know.

The aspiring kunoichi looked at the other two then back at the teacher "Izumi Isu"

The crimson sensei nodded "I am Tayuya, now then despite what you may have been told. None of you are actually genin yet, I'll be giving your final exam tomorrow at o'eight hundred at this location. If you pass then I'll bother with formalities, just a word of advice. Dont be Late, and You may wish to skip breakfast" with this she bowed then flashed away.

Till next time space cowboy...


	3. The first real test

Discalimer: I own nothing, even my name is on loan from my father. Support the official release... y'know if your into that sorta thing that is.

The next morning , Tayuya rested on a tree branch just out of sight of the training grounds, playing a light medly on her flute as she waited for her charges to arrive.

Two arrived looking a bit disheveled and tired as if they didn't sleep all that well. 'Hoipefully that stress issue can be broken soon, but at least they followed orders.' she thought to herself as she relaxed back against the tree.

Izumi turned to her new teammate. "So Asano was it, since we'll likely be fighting together whats your specialty?" The raven haied teen sighed. "My family specializes in the hiding in shadows technique, what about you?" The brunette looked thoughtful for a moment. "I accidentally learned the Kage Bushin technique, unfortuantly that leaves me nearly useless otherwise my family used to be master trap makers... before the invasion..." she looked wistfully away.

The suna/sound invasion claimed many lives that fateful day, she remembered a red blur rescuing the children that didn't make it to the monument bunker.

Roughly half an hour late the third member arrived and promptly a crimson blur appeared on the bridge. "So Shithead you think you don't have to take orders eh? Consider this

your only warning." The Seasoned Kunoichi said as her foot conected with the late students stomache causing him to retch his breakfast.

She paused as she positioned herself and pulled out two bells "This test decides if you understand what it means to be a shinobi, The rules are simple you have eight hours to take the bells from me, after four hours have passed I will call a break and give you guys lunch, after all three of you are finished eating the test will continue, If in that time no one receives a bell you all fail and I will put in for your permanent remval from the program."

Asano Started to speak but was interrupted by a Tayuya punching him in the face, sending him flying. "did you forget the test started the moment shithead arrived?"

With that Izumi dashed into hiding near where Asano landed.

Tayuya tied the bells to her Hitai-ate as she casually walked to the middle of the clearing near where the field was glassed over.

The brunette whispered to the raven teammate her plan to run distraction while he used his families technique to sneak in and grab the bells. However as if intent on ruining any chance for their plans Zorin started again with his solo attack bringing their sensei back into combat mode, a brief "fuckit let's go" was said under their breath in unison as they leaped into action.

Izumi's clone came in high from the tree above the crimson instructor as the real one sped around laying ninja wire across the field, perfectly weaving a net of razor thin shadows. Asano meanwhile had been leaping between shadows getting in place, before simply riding his teammates supplied shadows to the planned assault point. Tayuta leaped into the air and stood on the underside of a branch as a barrage of shuriken flooded the field below courtesy of the bald wonder Zorin.

Swiftly she dispelled the clone that was coming after her, then she let out a whistle next to Zorin trapping him in a low level genjutsu, stumbling around aimlessly. As she landed back in place Izumi successfully tackled the impressed teacher just to be replaced with a substitution. Lastly Asano burst out just barely touching the bells... the sound of which caused the their sensei to flip and plant a chakra enhanced kick against his shoulder launching the genin harshly into the glassed field, cracking the topmost layer.

At this time the bell rang signaling the end of the first half.

Tayuya glanced over and sighed "Come on over shitheads Break time!"

"There's three of us, why are there only two lunches?" Izumi asked, a little puzzeld.

The redhead casually flipped through a few handseals before pulling Zorin underground via Headhunter Jutsu "There are two lunches because one of you thought it wise to show up late and disobey orders" She glared at the buried student. "If either of yougive shithead any food you all fail, but while you eat I've gotta discuss how the trials going with HJokage-Sama. While I'm gone it might be wise for you each to consider what beaing a shinobi means to you" As she finished the teacher disapeared in a flash.

Up in position in a tree she stood and watched her charges when what she just said sunk in and she nearly puked 'hokage-sama. where the fuck did that come from' As she shook it off her attention returned to the students.

Several minutes had passed and there was no sign of them disobeying her order. 'Maybe I was a little too rough with them and broke their will' then finally Asano threw his hands up and practically shouted "Fuck that bitch! We're a team and I cant eat while looking at a suffering teammate!"

Just as Asano's chopsticks entered Zorin's mouth the red blur reappeared. Izumi jumped between the blur and her teammates. Tayuya simply placed her hand on the kunoichi's head and said. "So Izumi nad Asano, you've earnedyour places. As for you shithead..." she pulled him out of the ground by his neck. She started to continue but was interrupted by the student poofing in a cloud of smoke 'replacement jutsu eh' she turned around to see Zorin holding the bells. "Asano Giel. well atleast you completed the objective but you really are a shithead. well todays test is over, head home and rest up your first mission will be in three days."

After reporting the details regaurding her squad passing initiation to Tsunade at the local tavern Tsunade congratulated her and took a more seious expresion as she inquired she's recieved any new information about the unrest in the Rain village. The redhead shook her head and downed her sake. 'Jiraiya (where are you/come back safe)' they thought in unison as they went their seperate ways.

Y'know If you think about it, almost all of Kishimoto's most interesting characters either died pointlessly or died before the cannon timeline... Just food for thought.


	4. An unsuitable ending

Three days passed and the students were walking home with their instructor when Zorin yelled it out "What the hell kind of mission was that!?"

Tayuya let out a sigh "I'll explain this to you once so listen. There are 5 different mission ranks. You low level shits get 'D' ranked missions 'D Ranks' are assigned to genin and incompetant Chunin, These missions are typically menial labor that could be done by a trained monkey. These missions help show how competent you are and build your public image."..."Then theres 'C' and 'B' rank missions. These are assigned to Chunin and can be done by Jounin as well, These missions vary from escorts to obtaining enemy intel and sometimes even wiping bandit camps."

Seeing they we're still paying attention she continued."Lastly there are "A" and "S" rank missions. These are assigned to Jounin or the Hokage's elite. Most of these missions you will never receive recognition for nor will they be documented. Many good lives are cut short by these. Any questions?"

Asano stoped and asked "so what made you so fucking special that you never had to be a leaf genin?"

She looked down at him with a deep scowl and scoffed. "My instructor decided that my squads test would be to run a suicide mission into Oto. After my teammates we're killed and I was captured... and tortured..." she looked up at the konoha gateway "...after escaping and returning home I was debriefed did D rank missions with no pay for my sensei until the Hokage got wind of the events and did what she could to right them... The crimson jounin sighed and glanced at her charges."

On that note how about some ramen before we report in.

After treating them and reporting the mission details (which got followed with a "You said what!" speech) She returned home in Naruto's old complex she layed down and stared at the ceiling... "I need a good fuck and kami I deserve it." As she stood up, cheap brandy and her exhastion got the best of her and she fell down next to her bed.

The following afternoon Shizune stabbed Tayuya in the arm with a senbon to wake her up "What the fuck wassh that frrooo... for you fuckingh bisth." She grunted with a mix of anger and drowseyness

"Lady Tsunade has requested your presence" The medic ninja said as she jerked the needle out.

"Ahnd you hed to wake me up like that?" The crimson-nin shot back.

"I tried gentler means but when i noticed the empty bottle next to your bed I realized the only way was to stab you" Shizune smirked as her words came to an end.

"You did it because your a sick psychotic bitch who gets off on other peoples pain!" Tayuya growled "Your one to talk Demon bitch" shizune snapped back.

The two continued their almost casual verbal fight as Tayuya got dressed and proceeded until they reached the Hokage's door.

Tayuya approached Tsunade and yelled into her half conscience face "If you sent that bitch to wake me up just to come here and watch you sleep again I will kill both of you and..."

"And what" a familiar voice asked, she turned and hugged the tall blond haired man.

"I missed you so much Naruto, please we've time to catch up this time."

Tsunade finnaly realized what Tayuya had said a minute before "You red haired bitch get your filthy hands off my godson!"

"Relax Tsunade-dono." Naruto chided his surrogate mother.

"We're just going over to our training field so we can discuss a problem that relates to an ongoing mission, and continue our training."

Tsunade winced in pain as his words fell together against her mild hangover. She paused trying to analyze what he meant... then it clicked.

I'm sorry Naruto she's responsible for some young genin now. I can't allow her to be involved with a a rouge hunter-nin.

Naruto shuddered before her as the title fell on him like a ton of bricks. "Well then instead may I train my genjutsu skills with your honorable disciple."

Tayuya's eye's shifted from relative elation to daggers as she struck him. To little surprise he was hardly affected by the blow. For a brief moment his friend reminded him of his ex-teammate.

The pink haired missing-nin, one of a few names left in his old bingo book. Sakura Haruno had defected shortly after learning that Sasuke had joined Orochimaru and died in a failed ambush against Kakashi-sensei. She was rumored to have been responsible for leading several ambushes against teams of Konoha shinobi and had recently been news in every nation for her failed public assassination attempt on the wind Daimyo's family... which he had the misfortune of intervening himself.

Naruto bit his lip as a few tears formed. 'Kakashi-sensei lost all three of his students.. Sasuke died, Sakura defected, and I became a S-class nin allied with each nation yet banished from every village, a walking "paragon of justice" as some aristocrats had dubbed him. A title he had come to despise'

A few days passed, Naruto didn't want to leave yet but his presence had been requested in Kumogakure. He appeared before Tayuya in her room. He paused for a moment as he admired her sleeping face. She felt his presence but didn't want to rush the inevitable so she feigned still being asleep.

"Tayuya you might be able to fool others but I know you too well, please come with me I'd like to talk with you before I leave". She yawned as she pushed her sheets off her and glared at her clock... It's 5'o clock in the morning what gives shithead! His face turned slightly pink at the sight and he excused himself so she could get dressed. A few minutes later they departed together.

He looked apologetically at his crimson friend as he started. "I'm sorry my stay couldn't be longer but... "

She cut him off, "Your needed to keep peace in some far away nation, I understand fucker just promise me that before I die of old age you'll retire and stay.. If you get killed on a mission I will edo-tensei you back just so I can knock sense into you." Naruto chuckled. "If I die it's more likely that kurama would side with you against me for failing...". Their banter continued as the walked to their destination.

As they arrived at their she realized he had brought her to where she's been training her students... where she first trained with Naruto. Just two hours till they show up.

"I figured your new students might appreciate your training a little more after meeting with your first student." With that a stupid grin spread across Naruto's face.

After a brief sparring match both of the ninja were winded. "Nice to see you've been busy while I've been gone." The blond haired man blurted out as he laid down. "Nice to see that you've finally got an answer for your genjutsu issue". Blurted the crimson ninja as she flopped backwards. Both fell asleep... until some kids started poking them.

Tayuya picked her offenders up by the neck as she yawned. "Who the fuck do you think you are." As the grogginess left her eyes the familiar faces became clear. 'Oh shit...' She turned and saw Naruto shooing away the kid that was poking him and stood up at attention as he evaluated them. "So you must be Tayuya-sensei's new student's" Their faces went pale as their look kept shifting between the blonde haired man and their crimson haired teacher.

After some silence. "Is this your boyfriend shouted one of them followed by a bald head bouncing off the ground. So Fucker you really want to earn your name again!?"

Naruto placed his hand on Tayuya's shoulder. "No, she is my sensei. Hello I am the Sage of Six paths Naruto Uzamaki."

The other two genin bowed in recognition. Zorin shouted out "No way was this sadistic twisted bitch your teacher! Your lying!"

Naruto flashed over to the Bald kid and lifted him back to his feet before turning back to Tayuya. "So by the looks of it you either toned down your teaching method or they haven't learned not to piss you off yet." He smirked as he got closer to his crimson friend.

Naruto beamed his infamous grin as he started "As a special guest for today I figured we could show you what (his smirk widened) a fight between Sages looks like, perhaps you might learn something from it", As if this was what she was waiting for all week Tayuya readied herself as she dropped into a guarded Taijutsu stance.

Naruto jumped high into the air as he used the wind as a reactant for his Rasengan. He lunged at her as she went level one with her curse mark and deflected his arms sending his Rasengan into the ground then followed with a barrage of high speed blows. Then there was a poof as she spun around and lept to meet another Naruto in the air with a swift punch that resulted in anouther poof. Naruto rose out of the ground in full sage mode the mere presure of his chakra causing the young genin to move to an assumed safe distance. Seeing the bright yellow glow she understood why he was using diversions, he bought the needed time fully enter sage-mode. As an impulse she went Kyuubi infused "demon" mode (Stage 2 but with fox like traits). Barrages of chakra based weapons flew around as their blows connected the sky was ripped free of clouds.

Several of the original genin 12 as well as a few chunnin appeared to watch with the kid's as it was rare to see such a magnificent battle.

The new guests we're ignored as the combatants kept increasing their speed and switly summoning clones and creating small scale disasters to further their already mighty attacks after a few minutes both had exhausted much of their chakra. They landed and their speed vastly accelerated until a crimson blur jabbed the Yellow blur dead center in the head. He nearly collapsed as his Sage form cancelled out. She caught him and relaxed back to level one.

She carried her blonde friend over to where her students we're and noticed the extra onlookers seemed to have been giving her students the point for point of their fight. Barely holding back her smirk she barked at a green clad bushy browed manman to bring "the blonde shithead" to tsunade so she can heal him before his next mission. The spectators dispersed back to what they we're doing. Most still amazed at how powerful they truly were.

Tayuya glared at her students who we're frozen in a mix of excitement and fear. She scowled at them. "Before I'm done with you shits I intend for all of you to attain the control of chakra, endurance, and skill needed to stand up to and possibly even surpass even us should the day come. Now then what have you shitheads learnt from our display just now..." her curse mark finished receding as she slumped under sheer exhaustion. Catching herself almost instantly.

"We've got a lot to learn" Maitza started "...and even for that matter there's no way of telling where some ninja stand or how strong they are..." Izumi continued

Tayuya finished "good but also note that there is no reason to hold back once you've actually confirmed an enemy and there is always cause to watch your allies as a mistreated or ignored ally can become an even greater enemy." Pleased that at least some of the message was received they walked over to a stream.

"For todays exercise you will fight while walking on water, first will come walking then you will be fighting each other" The genin looked at each other, nodded at her, then proceeded onto the waters surface. To Tayuya's surprise they didn't just fall in, infact though wobbly they actually weren't doing too bad.

A little disapointed she didn't get to see them fall in she commented "I see you three have been training without me." she smiled at them. Now then start sparring after an hour I'll give you guys a break and teach you some advancements on common jutsu.

The sensei leaned against a tree and started playing a soothing tune on her old trusty flute.

That's enough for now, come here. As they sat down next to their teacher she handed each of them a 'food pill' "It's not over yet. Stand up and match my signs, lets see if you guys can get the shadow clone jutsu down by the end of the day and prove them useful before next weeks mission

"Several slowed hand movements later she landed on the chakra channeling sign that she filled with orange chakra. She saw the glow to her hands and realized her own reserves we're spent after the fight all that was really left was Kyuubi's chakra. After releasing she produced two perfect clones... however now she was nearly spent and had to release the jutsu.

They practiced for about an hour and a half with mild success and a few pointers about how to balance the chakra to prevent exhaustion before she dismissed them for the day. The boys we're about to complain when Izumi stopped them and whispered something into their ears. Her students bowed and took off... and with that the redhead fell unconscious.

Tayuya woke up hours later in a hospital bed and noticed the sun starting to rise, she jumped out of bed and ran to the receptionists counter demanding to know how long she had been there. The woman stared blankly at her and replied you really shouldn't be out of bed yet.

She gritted her teeth, "I'll return shortly to wipe that clueless look off your face."

It was still quite early, she flashed into the Hokage's office. Upon seeing Tsunade sleeping she nudged her superior until she was greeted with what would be a bone shattering blow to most. Nice to see your awake Tayuya, figured by your students report of what happend that you'd only be out for a few hours. Tayuya grimaced. I assume he's gone already then. I was hoping to thank him before he left for going all out in our fight."

Tsunade let a small grin show knowing there was more to it.

Thank you for reading, if you like the story or have criticisms on how I could "better tell it"/"better write it" please do I do wish to proceed with other what if scenarios. Since I'm rather sure about the path of leaving Sasuke dead and having Kakashi fall apart mentally... If I proceed this story It'll likely focus more strongly on Tayuya's relationship with her students rather then filling backstory and gaps that I may or may not be responsible for. At this time I have no real further point to build to.

If anyone wants to adopt this feel free to all I ask is that you shoot a pm so i can see what becomes of it :P


End file.
